


Celebration / A Guessing Game

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, Double Penetration, F/M, Guessing game, Leashes, Multi, Punishment, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: As a "present" to the Ghouls, Omega allows you to participate in a special kind of guessing game...





	1. A Guessing Game...

Imagine having a special game you played with Omega and the rest of the group.  Imagine it only happened once in a long time, as a reward for everyone’s good work. You had given Omega the idea one night, after a long discussion about your fantasies. You had long thought of the other ghouls touching you, maybe even claiming you, though you had never said anything because you were unsure of your Ghouls reaction.  Imagine your surprise when you discovered he had no qualms about your fantasies, because they were just that: fantasies.  He did bring up a curious idea: seeing if you could guess the Ghoul by how they touched you. It would stay as such, only touching.  If you guessed right, the Ghoul would be able to explore you more, though penetration with their cocks was explicitly forbidden.  You assented happily, excited about the thought of not only your Ghoul’s hands on you, but the others…and what they would do.

It was a few nights after the Grammy’s and you’d been ridiculously excited about their win.  You didn’t care if it was televised or not, you were just ecstatic about the win and what it meant for the group.  You assumed the reason your ghoul disappeared afterwards was to maybe bring up the idea to them. You were nervous but excited. You practically leap out at Omega when he comes back to you. “Well, what did they say?” you quickly ask, “Did you ask them?” Omega puts his hand up, trying to tell you to calm yourself.  He chuckles under his mask.

“It’s happening tonight, dear. Better clean yourself up.” He walks over to you and lazily rubs the skin on your shoulders. He leans into you, his mask barely touching your ear. “They were more than excited to hear that proposition.” he whispers, and an excited chill runs through you.  

~~~

“Are you sure you want to do this, love?” Blue eyes look deeply into yours.

“Yes, I do.” You nod self assuredly. “I’m looking forward to this.”

“Me too.” Omega chuckles. “Now let’s see…you won’t need these…” He begins removing your clothes, much to your surprise.

“Now?” you ask.

“Now is a better time than later. Plus they need to touch you, and clothes get in the way.” His warm hands trail down your skin, leaving your skin heated and flushed, stoking the fire inside your belly.  “And one of the final touches…” You hear the jingling of metal, and you look down to notice he brought your favorite collar. A grin spreads on your face as he wraps the leather around your neck and fastens it. A contented sort of _purr_ escapes your throat when the leash is added.  “And the _piece de resistance_ …” he laughs as he brings the dark cloth to your eyes and ties it behind your head. “You can’t guess if you can see them.”  You laugh and agree with him. The jingling of the leash and a swift soft tug guides you towards him. “Time to start the party, my dear.”

~~~

The walk was brief, and he makes you stop for a minute before opening the door. You can hear voices coming from behind said door, so you had an inkling of which Ghouls were in there, but you were a bit nervous as to how you were going to be able to tell who was who… and what kind of punishment were you in for if you chose incorrectly.  Omega’s voice brings you back from your thoughts. “I’ve laid out some rules for them, so if I see them not following them, I warned them that it will end as soon as it started. If you become overwhelmed, please say so, tell me our word.”

“Elk.” You giggle softly. He chuckles also, trailing his hands down to cup your ass

cheeks. “Perfect.” he whispers in your ear. “Are you ready?” You swallow dryly and nod. You hear the door before you click open, and a rush of warm air greets your nude form. Omega’s tall frame walks ahead of you, gently tugging at the leash to have you follow.  You quickly step into the room, and the door behind you clicks shut. You hear the other Ghouls whispering to themselves, a few chuckles and contented noises emerging from a few throats.  Omega clears his throat to grab their attention.

“Like we’ve arranged, you may only touch. If she guesses correctly… you have a few minutes to enjoy her… except you can’t fuck her. That’s my job.”  Murmurs of assent follow Omega’s words, and you can tell he’s smiling under his mask. “I’m glad we can agree on these rules.”

~~~

You stood at attention, your head held high as the first mystery ghoul approached you.  This ghoul had a unique scent to him, though you still couldn’t place who it was.  You tilted your head quizzically, and almost jumped when he finally touched you.  His fingers delicately traced your skin, and you arched yourself into his gentle touch.  Fingers turned into direct palming of your contours, and you had to fight back the urge to knock whoever it was over and fuck them senseless.  You bite your lip as his hands roam your uncovered body, though either deliberately or not, avoiding your most sensitive area.  Occasionally a thumb would meet your already hardened buds, and you wanted to scream from pure frustration.  The hazy fog of lust was already beginning to cloud your judgement, and you knew then and there that you had to make a guess before you completely lost it.  His hands felt much smaller than Omega’s, and you deduced it had to be one of two Ghouls: Water or Earth. His scent was much clearer now, even through your lust-addled mind…It smelled of the forest.

“E..Earth!” you squeak.

“Good job, love.” Omega whispers in your ear. You think you can feel Omega nod to the small Ghoul, and before you thought about it too long, a small moan comes from your parted lips as Earth grabs one breast in one hand, and circles the nipple on the other with his tongue. Your head lolls back, and as you raise your arms to try to latch onto the smaller Ghoul, you feel a tug on your collar. “No touching.” Omega clucks at you.  You drop your hands to your sides and let the Earth ghoul continue his torturous attention on you. You find it hard to stand still,  and it worries you that you’re like this and it’s only been one ghoul. Light moans fall from your barely opened lips, and you fight your urges to ignore Omega and pin the tiny ghoul to the ground, riding him like it was the end of the world. You hear Omega chuckle behind you, sensing your rising frustration. “Alright. Time’s up, Earth.” You giggle softly as you hear the small Ghoul groan in his own frustration. He removes himself from your breasts and gives them a swift blow, and you gasp as the air chills your nipples. You sense his body moving away from you and hear him move back to his previous position. A minute passes by in intrigued silence before Omega speaks again.

~~~

“Time for the second one, love.” Omega says, and grabs a quick handful of your ass. A lusty growl rises from you and he quickly swats your rear. “Later, later…” you hear the second ghoul clear his throat, trying to grab Omega’s attention. Faint mumbling is heard, and you wonder what they’re discussing. You hear Omega agree and say “continue, then.” You bite your lip nervously, awaiting the next Ghouls touch.

It took several long seconds for the Ghoul to touch you, though you could sense him circling you, occasionally pausing to bring his mask close and inhale your scent. That in and of itself made shivers run up and down your spine, and you thought you caught a whiff of muted ozone between your shivers. When his fingers touched you, you couldn’t help but squeak in surprise.  Long fingers traced their way up your back, pausing only to tap his fingers softly against you to a beat only he could hear. _Almost like a pianist,_ you muse. “o..oh!” you mumble sheepishly. The fingers continued their exploration and beat, though they were quickly lowering dangerously close to your ass and you could feel the heat radiating off the tall ghoul…along with his chin resting against your bare shoulder, breath hot in your ear. You groan and nearly shout, “Air, it’s Air!”

“Correct. Now there’s been a slight change in the rules for him, since he asked nicely.” Omega laughs a bit, and continues talking. “you’re allowed to touch this time. But only where he directs you. Do you understand, pet?” You slowly nod your head, thoughts whirling in your mind. “Good.” Air presses himself against you then, and you feel his rather prominent length against your back.  His hand slides down from your shoulder to your hand and he takes it firmly. He maneuvers your arm and hand behind you, and stops your hand where it needs to be, on his very apparent erection.You slowly stroke him over his suit, and you hear a few frustrated grunts before Air pushes your hand away and backs up a few inches. Confused, you turn your blindfolded head, but another jerk on your collar notifies you to keep your head straight. Air grabs your hand again, and this time instead of finding cloth, you find his cock rigidly awaiting your touch. Your fingers playfully tease at his tip, and you hear him inhale sharply then let out a deep growl. Your hand gently wraps around his cock, and you begin to slowly stroke him.  His free hand works its way around you, continuing the teasing the smaller Ghoul had started. The more attention he lavishes upon your already sensitive buds, the more you increase your pumping on his shaft. His breath is still in your ear, though now more labored and groans are coming between his gasps. He removes his hand from yours and you hear the sound of a mask being adjusted. “Fuck…” he whispers before biting your shoulder gently. You can’t help but let another loud moan escape as you continue to skillfully stroke him. You can feel his teeth sink in a bit more, though the sharp pain was overridden by the pleasure of everything. Suddenly his hips buck against your hand and you hear his jagged breath and voice call out against your shoulder.  He removes himself from your grip and you feel hot spurts against the skin of your back. You can feel Air shiver behind you as he trails his seed down your spine and you groan, knowing that you helped him achieve his climax.  You hadn’t heard a single word from Omega, though you heard rustling of cloth. Omega eventually clears his throat, and you smile, knowing that when he did that, that usually meant he was particularly _bothered_. You jump as you feel cloth delicately touch your heated skin, gently wiping away the mess that had been made upon your back.

~~~~

Once you were sufficiently cleaned up, the room fell silent save for the breaths you could hear behind their masks. You ponder which Ghoul was next briefly, before being distracted by long fingers that gently caressed your neck in the spaces above and below your collar. Unconsciously you let out a breathy groan, as fingers move your collar up slightly, followed by a small playful nip where the collar had previously rested. You gasp in surprise, and teeth are replaced by a gentle peck from soft lips. The fingers that had teased your neck move down your body, and you could feel heat following his movements. The unknown Ghouls hands roam your body, and your head begins to spin faster with each passing second. You had no idea which Ghoul this was.  His touch was teasing and somehow commanding, with a hint of soft quiet passion underlying.  The hands make their way down further, your thighs being his main target and his fingers knead into them. You bite your lip and your mind begins screaming at you to rip the blindfold off and beg them all to come and fuck you right then and there. Omegas voice brings you quickly back to the task at hand. “Which one is it, love?” he asks, his voice a bit huskier than usual. You shake your head and nod your head down, slightly ashamed that you can’t seem to guess which one it is.  “I…I don’t know.”  The leash attached to your collar jingles and a gentle tug gets your legs moving again.

“This way, pet.” Omega coos, and takes your arms. “Put your hands here, bend over a bit and spread.”  Your hands touch something soft, and you realize it’s a couch.  You follow your Ghoul’s instructions and you shiver from cool air meeting your ass and still very damp slit. “Since you couldn’t guess, that means you’ll have to be punished.” His hands firmly grasp your ass, and the coldness of his rings make your breath intake sharply. He removes his large hands from you, and you’re left wondering what was going to happen. You’re not left wondering too long as his ringed hand makes contact with your left cheek, the sound of slapped flesh echoing through the room. You cry out in surprise, though the cry is cut off by a low moan. He firmly rubs your ass, then swats the other cheek just as hard. Your ass jiggles with each hit, and you can’t help but squirm after each one.  You weren’t sure if you could control yourself by then, if they weren’t allowed to fuck you, then for fuck’s sake, you needed to take matters into your own hands. He stops his attention on your ass after a few more spanks, and you breathe a sigh of relief. “Oh, love, it’s not over.” You hear footsteps behind you and you try to turn your head to hear who it might be. “Eyes forward.” Omega warns. You silently obey, and you feel new hands cupping your ass. You can only recognize that the hands belong to the Ghoul you couldn’t name, but beyond that your thoughts die down as soon as he quickly gives each cheek a small slap. He gives each one several smacks in succession, too quick and light to be considered a punishment. He was out to tease. You wiggle your ass for him, trying to egg him into actually spanking you. You hear the ghoul let out a soft ‘tsk’, and he stops his teasing momentarily to give you a nice hard smack on your cheek, a bit under where Omega had swatted you. A sharp startled squeak emerges from you, and he follows up with another hard slap on your other cheek.  As the stinging fades, you let out a long moan, followed by a slight whimper. His hands lightly rub against your cheeks and you feel him lean closer into you, his obvious erection grinding against you. “You don’t recognize me?” he whispers, his voice an accented growl. “You wound me.” He rubs your ass with a little more pressure this time, and continues whispering into your ear. “If you weren’t his, I’d fuck you right here and now. In front of everybody. Can you picture that?” As he says ‘that’, he swiftly lands a good smack against your ass, and you can’t help but moan. “Yes, picture me filling you with this cock, hell, maybe even let you suck on one of the others…” He hisses into your ear and smacks your ass once more before removing himself from you and walking away. You whimper as you finally realize who was whispering those things into your ear. He wasn’t around too often, but your brain finally makes the connection. It was Special Ghoul. You try to mentally slap yourself, but you find yourself unable to think too much, the Special Ghoul’s words echoed in your mind and increased the fire between your legs. Omega grabs you gently and moves you back to where you were.


	2. Quite the Reward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the exciting climax of this game is one to die for, perhaps?

Your head was spinning and in a complete fog as Omega leads you back to where you were previously standing. Omega’s fingers roam your body and slide down to your entrance, and he chuckles darkly into your ear.  “I see that Special really got you going, babe..” he whispers as his long fingers tease your wet slit.  You try to form words, but all that escapes is an assenting moan.  You whimper when he removes his fingers, and stands away from you. You know you have two more Ghouls to go, and you’re not quite sure how long you can keep this up.  You tell yourself this is not only a _very_ pleasurable game, it’s also an exercise in patience and endurance.  You are one hundred percent positive you’re going to completely fail those exercises. You brace yourself for the next Ghoul, now a fifty fifty chance.  Who would it be, Alpha or Water? A light touch on your hair brings you back from your thoughts, and the touch slowly and lightly pets down your long hair.  His touch remains light and super delicate, as if he’s either shy or worried of something. You hear Omega to your side say, “Go on, don’t be shy.  Trust me, you won’t break her.” His hands press harder against you, admiring the curve of your shoulder blades first, then sliding his hands along the curves of your hips.  His touch rang of slight innocence and you had to chuckle because you knew this was definitely not Alpha. You smile and let him continue, determined to break the young Ghoul’s shell.  A shaky hand snakes it’s way to your abdomen and you give him a purr, acknowledging he was doing perfectly fine, and his hands slowly make their way up, cupping your breasts softly, then sliding up their sides.  His touches increased as his confidence rose… _probably amongst other things_ , you suspected.  You bite your lip as faintly calloused fingertips traced designs on your chest, and your breath hitched slightly.  “…You’re … Water.” You manage to croak, your head beginning to spin once more.

“Yes, lovely, you got it.” You hear Omega’s voice, laced with amusement. “I’d love to see what this quiet one wants to do with you, to be honest.”  Fingertips continued to rest upon your chest, and you could feel your heart pounding.  You could bet he probably felt it too.  His fingers traced their way back down to your breasts, eventually palming them and briefly kneading them with his strong fingers.  Down they go again; his hands, and they gently rub your sore ass. You can’t help but whimper at his attentions, there was something so gentle and reassuring about his touch.  You imagined what it would be like to spend one night with him, would his demeanor change when he wasn’t under the watchful eye of your Ghoul? You feel him come closer to you, heat radiating off of the smaller Ghoul’s body. Gods, how you wanted to take him by the hand and show him where to touch, where to kiss, where to _lick_ … You let out a frustrated groan as his mouth finally meets your heated skin.  He works his way from your shoulder to your arms, biting gently, distracting you from his other hand, which had moved from your ass cheeks to your front, sliding his thick fingers between your legs and seeking out your aching clit. You gasp out as they find their target and begin to circle your sensitive bundle of nerves. You can hear the change in Water’s breathing pattern the more he continues to tease you. “F…fuck…” you whisper, hoping that Omega couldn’t hear. You desperately wanted to grab the Ghoul’s hand and move him inside of you, wanting to ride his fingers until the only name you could scream was his.  How the quiet bassist had you feeling this way, you had no clue, but your body was screaming for more.  “Please, more..” you begged, louder than you anticipated, and wince when Omega gives Water the ‘time’s up’.  You stand there momentarily dazed, powerless, but full of built up tension.  

~~~

Omega leads you to the couch once more, and you were confused.  He didn’t say anything about being punished again…

“I think you already know who the next Ghoul is… so let’s just cut to the chase shall we?” Omega says before giving a small laugh. You hear the jingling of the leash, and a mischievous sounding ‘tack’ from Alpha.  His hands grab you firmly and sit you onto the couch, making sure your ass rests against the edge of the seat.  He lets go of your arms, and moves his hands to your calves, his fingers spread wide upon your skin.  His hands rest briefly before sliding up, making their way to your thighs.  He firmly presses his hands against your thighs, spreading them wide for him, exposing you completely to his stern gaze.  You cry out as you feel hot breath upon your thighs followed by a gentle bite.  He bites both thighs in several places, following them up with licks and kisses.  You can’t help but squirm, and the yanking on your collar makes you try to stop.  Soon his hot breath is right at your mound, and you hold your breath in anticipation.  You feel his tongue meet your already oversensitive clit and you gasp out in frustration.  His hands stroke your thighs as his tongue moves away from your nub and explores your folds, making you cry out in ecstasy.  You knew he had a penchant for this, but you never realized _how good he was at it._ Each lick brought another wave of excitement, and it wasn’t long before he moved his mouth up to your clit once more, and in replacement of his tongue on your cunt, he slowly slides a finger in.  You grind yourself in his face as he strokes your insides with his finger, cursing loudly as he slides a second finger inside you. “Alpha…” you groan, whimpering with a rushing need for more than just his fingers inside.  He chuckles as his mouth greedily sucks on you, his fingers curling inside your slickness. Your hips writhe against his oral ministrations, and you feel a familiar sensation building inside you.  His fingers work you deftly, and you find yourself spreading your legs as far as they can go, your head arches back and your mouth is wide open, panting and breathlessly asking for more. “I… I’m going…” You manage to whisper hoarsely, and Alpha’s fingers work with his tongue to furiously work on you. You can only squeal as his fingers strike the right spot deep within you and you come on his still thrusting fingers. “Fuck…” you growl, your chest heaving and the muscles inside you still constricting against his fingers.  He slowly removes them from you and moves his mouth from your clit down to your lips, lapping at the juices from your orgasm.  Heavy footsteps draw closer and you can hear Omega grab Alpha by the arm and lift him up. “That’s enough. I want to thank you all for being such wonderful sports about this, but now I must…tie up some loose ends…” Mumbling was heard from beyond the couch followed by the door opening and sets of feet walking out. “Except you.” You were still riding out your explosive climax to understand or know who he was referring to. Now you could hear two sets of footsteps approach you, and you feel the familiar yank on your leash.  “Stand up, love. Time for some…rewards.”  You stand up, your legs still weak from Alpha’s expert tongue work.  

“Good girl. You did well, for the most part.  This is going to be a bit of a reward _and_ a punishment. Special has indicated he’d love to have some fun with you, so I’ve heard… and he’ll get his fun.  With both of us.”  You hear Omega sit on the couch, and you imagine him lounging like he usually does, though this time you hear him moving bits of his clothing.   _I get to fuck him_ , you think giddily.  A hand touching your arm makes you tilt your head and you hear special next to your ear once more.  “Oh yes, I’ve been looking forward to this for a long while…” You feel an excited shiver course down your spine.  Omega grabs your other hand and pulls you away from Special, slowly dragging you down on top of him.  His cock rubs against your still sensitive slit and a moan springs from your lips.  He guides you down onto his shaft, and all you can do is groan as you slide down onto him.  “O…omega…” you whisper, and he bucks his hips, ramming his cock deeper inside of you. You whimper and cry out as you ride him, and before you know it, he slows his pace and you feel a set of hands upon your ass.  Special’s hands. He rubs your cheeks as you fuck Omega, occasionally slipping his thumb into your other hole.  You gasp at the intrusion, but it only spurs Special into doing it more, sliding his finger, then two, into it.  Omega pauses his thrusts and holds you in place as Special gets himself into position. You feel his slick tip press against your ass, and you moan in delight when you realize what they were going to do. Omega distracts you once more, lazily thrusting into your cunt as Special slowly eases his cock into your tight ass.  “Fuck…” You and Special both groan together. Omega keeps his pace, and you cry out as Special begins to also slowly thrust into your ass.

The sensation of having them both in you at the same time is almost unbearable, their cocks moving in unison inside you drives you absolutely mad.  Moans turn into shrieks of pleasure as you lose yourself to their cocks slamming deep into you, their pace increasing, though this time their movements were staggered. First Omega rocks into your cunt, then as he pulls away, Special thrusts into your ass. And so it keeps going, the faster they fuck you, the more you turn into a wordless mess. Omega takes this time to grab handfuls of your bouncing breasts, leaning forward to lick and nibble at your hardened peaks.  This quickly sends you over your edge as your muscles contract against them both, a wail from your form echoing through the room as you come. Special grunts behind you, pulling you away from Omega so he can bite into the crook of your neck as he plows your ass mercilessly, making sure to keep your climax going.  The pressure on his cock drives him precariously close to his own finish.  A growl and a loud “fuck yesss” come quickly, as he spills his hot seed inside you.  He continues to lazily thrust into you as he fills you, only slowly removing his cock when hes finished. You groan as your ass is left somewhat emptied, though you could feel his cum drip down you onto Omega’s still thrusting shaft. Your breath is ragged, panting as Omega continues to ravage you.  He pauses for a minute, catching his breath slightly, before he looks at you, eyes boring into your own.  “Off. Get on your hands and knees.”  And you obey, shakily removing yourself from his cock and getting into position as best you could considering your circumstances. You hear Omega move, and put himself into position behind you, making sure he has a firm grip on your leash still. He tugs on the leash, moving your head back as he re-enters you.  A loud, wild groan comes from your throat as he begins thrusting into you, resuming his previous pace. You cry out as the new angle hits spots he wasn’t able to hit before. His breath grows ragged as he continues to slam into you. “Touch yourself..” he growls between thrusts, and you move your hand up to rub your fingers against your clit, and Omega lets out a pleased moan, watching you circle your nub with your fingertips while his cock pumps into you.  Suddenly you gasp and shudder, another orgasm rocking your body, your walls milking his cock in waves.  He grunts as his pace staggers, and he drops the leash to grasp your hips tightly.  His fingers dig into your skin as he thrusts deeply into you, trying to bury himself fully right before he hits his peak.  He mumbles words you can’t understand before he impales you completely, finally emptying himself into you.  He leans over onto your gasping body, attempting to catch his breath.  Omega’s breath is hot in your ear as he releases his grip from your hips and unties your blindfold. You two stay like this for a time, and you look over and notice Special lounging on the couch, and you assume he has a pleased look on his face. Omega pulls out of you slowly, eliciting a sad whimper from you.  They both help you to your feet, and Omega removes the collar and leash from your neck.  “You did well, gorgeous.” Omega says.  “Let’s go get you cleaned up.” You nod and walk with him out the door, as Omega waves farewell to Special.


End file.
